volkners little secret
by lennicat
Summary: hey this is my first fanfic please tell me if you like it , it may start out kinda ok, but i will change the story line to a more adult story, volkner's life was every thing he could have wanted until his flareon sadly passes away , roark , some one volkner has never met turn's into his best friend , how ill things turn out ,
1. Chapter 1

okay so i woke up this morning late ( as usual ) but insted of waking to see a big smiling jolteon there was no one , just a big emty room , witch is strange since my luxio , jolteon, riachu and flareon sleep at the end of my bed , so i slowly got out of bed , my eyes still blury since i am still half asleep

i walked down stairs , joteon and riachu where chasing each other up and down the hall , flareon did'nt look to good , she was off colored , not like shiny , but like ill , luxio was being luxio sitting in his litte bed chewing on a green rubber ball

i walk to the kitchen , to see my phone on the table flashing at me , telling me i have a new text , i rub my eyes so i could see the small wrighting on the screen , " hey , volk , mum told me i should come to yours for a cople of days , she said that you told her you where having city wide blackouts again , i will see you at 3:00 "  
crap , i turnd my head quickly to look at the clock , it what 12:30 i rushed up stairs and got dressed as fast as i could , i rush back dwon stairs flareon had been sick on the floor "ahh flareon please if you feel sick got to the bathroom " i said softly "flareon" she said slitly gagging  
i grabbed a mop and cleaned up the mess flareon had made  
i have 3 gym battles today but its hard getting into my gym because automatic doors are not verry usefull when there not automatic  
my gym was having another blackout so i whent for a walk with luxio, raichu, jolteon and flareon , but i left flareon at the pokemon center, i walked untill got to veilstone city , jolteon and luxio where chasing a rhyhorn, but raich was just running around me , gosh , people will start to think i dont walk them , but i do 3 time a day  
it was around 1:00 ish when i reached veilstone city , the meteorites where glowing more than the last time i was here " there cool hu" i turnd quickly to see who it was , i looked up and it was saphron " saphron , what do you want " i asked with a slight smurk on my face " well volkner you dont have to be so rude to your cousin " she said with the biggest eyes she could possibly make , her leafeon and fisteon where playing with jolteon a luxio but riachu turnd his nose up at playing with them , witch is strange sicne he loved playing with saphrons fisteon  
" hey i saw this kid on route 215 , he look kindda lost , you should help him out " saphron said turning and pointing towards route 215 " why do i have to help them " i asked with a whine "because i have to do some training with leafeon and your just looking at rook from space " she said giggling a bit " there meteorites " i said grinding my teeth " yea yea , what ever , look you need to make freinds , your becoming a loner " i could here the sympathy in her voise " look im not becoming a loner " her eye went all puppy-dog on me " fine i shall go mingle with him " i rolled my eyes at her , then out of no where her face had lightnd up " what made you change your mood so quickly " i asked with my eyebrow rased " its barry , well see you later volkner i gotta go " wow she is crazy she loves a diffrent guy evry day just yeasterday it was that guy from sandgem town , lucas, saphron ran after barry , i chuckled to my self for about a second , leafeon and fisteon had ran after saphron  
so i started to walk to route 215 , raichu had jumped onto my sholder , luxio and jolteon had quited down a bit but not alot they where still chasing each other , it was about 1:35 and i stared to think that the guy who was lost had gone but suddnly someone touched my sholder ever so lightly , i swivled round slowly to see who it was , there he was a kid looking a bit lost " um hey , can you help me im kinda lost ,where am i " he sounded worried i was a little conserned " your on route 215 , near veilstone city , im volkner by the way " i hope i didnt sound threatening " hey volkner , im roark "


	2. Chapter 2

roark thats the name of the oreburgh city gym leader , wow whats he doing all the way over here no wonder he's lost " um there was this girl with blond hair and a leafeon , she told me to talk to you " he was talking about saphron " she seemed a little side tracked " thats totally saphron " yea thats my cousin, saphron " i could feal breathing on my neck , then someone grabed both my sholders , it kinda made me jump " hey your the orebrugh city gym , im about to challeng it right now , its cool i cought you here " i reconised the voise " dean , what are you doing here , your ment to be at snowpoint city " dean is flints younger brother , he is a good friend " i know , i just challenged the gym but i failed , omg you to should totally come to mine for a party " oh god i realy want to but elory is coming at 3:00 " sorry dean i cant elory is coming round " i tryed so sound dissapointed but i failed " not to worry , we will just come round to yours " ahhhhhhh i cant have a party at mine flareon is realy sick and elorys not good at party and by that i mean she get realy hyper , dean steped inbetwen me and roark and started to push me towards veilstone city , roark folowed  
we got to veilstone city " hey saphron , barry , where going to volkners for a party , you coming " dean shouted , god dean has a loud mouth why cant he just be quiet for for a second " okaii" saphron shouted in reaply barry just stode there with a dumb look witch is rare for him , he is all ways REALY hyper , no wait theres the barry i know " OMG A PARTY "  
okay so i was luck and we ALL got back befor elory arrived , my phone stared ringing " evryone SHUT UP" i shouted

"hello"

" volkner , we have some terrible news" it was nurse joy

" whats wrong "

" flareion , has gone into a coma , i dont think she will make it "

" okay , i will be down in a second "

oh god i hope flareon is ok , i cant stand losing her roark looked at me like he new whar just happed " who was that " i dont thimk i should tell him since i had just met the kid but i told him any way , " oh , would you like me to come with you " i nodded i did'nt want to go on my own , roark turnd around a said " volkner and i have to go to the pokemon center " we left right there and then  
when we reached the pokemon center nurse joy came running up to me " volkner , quick flareon wont make it any longer " ahhh this was the one thing i did not wanna hear , i ran into the room where flareon was roark folowed me , there she was lying there lifeless in the bed , my poor little flareon i felt like i could just birst into tears , roark put his hand on my sholder , flareon woke up and looked at me i rushed over to flareon " flare ... flare... flareon" she sounded so weak i couldnt bear it i stared to cry , i ran my finger over flareons fur it was so soft , flareon closed her eyes , " volkner , is there anything i could do for you " nures joy said with a slight crack in her voise , i shock my head , flareons heart monitor stared to go off , me and roark where ask to go to the waiting room

i sat down , it was about 3:00 i knew that elory would be at the house by now but i was to busy waiting for any news on flareon , it was about 5:00 when nurse joy came in and stared talking roark i dont know what about at the time but i do now , joy looked at me with a sypathatic face rorak looked worried i guess so did i , she walked over to me i kinda expeced the worst " im sorry i have to tell you this " i stared to cry even befor she finshed talking " flareon has ... gone , would you like to see her befor we take her to lavender town " oh god it just happend , my worst nightmare " yea ..."i couldnt say anymore roark put his hand on my back i started to cry like there was no tomorro  
we walked into the room where flareon was , i staired at flareons dead body , how could i tell jolteon,luxio and raichu , i think roark shed a tear why i dont know i have only met him one but it felt like o have nown him for years , then out of no where elory came rushing in " dean told me were you where ... oh no " she looked at flareons body , inviseon, glaseon, jolteon,luxio and raichu came rushing in after her , they all stoped no noise at all not even a wisper i burst into tears again and ran out of the room

i stod by he bench in the pokemon center roark came after me " im so sorry " i turnd towards him and hugged him as hard as i could , i think roark found it a shock that i hugged him , elory came out and said " i have booked us all a place on a boat to lavander town " i looked at her " who's coming " i asked with a crack in my voise " you me , roark, dean, saphron, barry and flint " i hate lavender town its so creepy but its the only place where they bury pokemon "when do wen leave " i asked " tomorro " i still hade my hands wraped around roark , witch then i let go cos i started to feal kinda weird  
i walk back to my house with elory , roark , raichu,luxio,jolton,inviseon and glaceon and roarks cranidos , i cant belive this happent to me


	3. Chapter 3

on the way back to my house i couldnt help but keep thinking abut how wrong it looked when i was with roark , but i soon forgot my emotions where running riot , i just cant belive my poor little flareon , that i rased from an egg , elorys glaceon jumped onto my sholder "glaaaa" she said with a worried look on her face , inviseon hoverd in front of me and was talking to him self , roark put his hand on my back and said " do you want to tell evry one what happend " i wisperd " no i want you to do it " judging on his face he was a little suprised i wouldnt blame him , i have just met him ,  
we arrived back at my house , the party was going strong , roark walked over to my laptop and turnd of the music " hey what was that for " barry shouted " look barry i have some upsetting news that volkner wants me to tell you all " roark gulped at the end of his sentance " why dosent volkner tell evryone him self " dean said with a smerk on his face elory nughed dean in the ribs and wisperd " cos he dont want to " roark has evryone attention now " volkners flareon ..." i couldnt stop myself i started to cry " has past on , and where are all going to the lavender town tower for a funiral " he looked at evryone his glasses stared fogging up i think its becuse he was trying to stop himself from crying ,dean gets his phone out and calles flint to tell him that he is going to a pokemon funiral

just befor the party had ended i went to bed with a photo of flareon , i sat up and looked at it untill i fell asleep  
i woke up with a big smiling jolteon in my face , raichu and luxio at the end of my bed playing keep-away with a mew toy  
i looked at my clook and it said 6:30 , jolteon pulled me out of bed and pulled me down stairs to show me something " what are you trying to show me jolteon " i mumbled , when i got down stairs there was roark sleeping on my sofa with a fossle in his arms , i coulnt here her but elory had creped up beind me " he was realy worried about you " she wisperd , i dont know why though i didnt know him very well , i guess this is what jolteon was trying to show me ,  
roarks cranidos was sleeping on the floor next to him  
when we got to lavender town for the funiral evryone looks realy sad even barry , but saphron had gone off barry and is now chasing this guy called red around , god she should just give it a rest " hey so who is elory " barry had come up behind me " she's my sister " i said with a smerk on my face " so you dont mind if i ask her out " yea i mind , how old are you" i was kinda worried " im 14 " ahh he is such a kid " elory is 19 " i couldnt wait to see his reaction , his eyes lit up like some one has just pulled up in an ice-creem van " so if she's 19 how old are you volkner " god i feal so old telling him this " im 22 "  
i didnt want to wright down what happent at the funiarl , because evry time i think anout it i ... i cry , so after the funiral we whent back to sunnyshore and once again my gym had caused a blackout " thats it volkner im going to teach you how to save eneagy " elory frownd at me after saying this , she ran of to my gym i dont know why but im sure i will find out  
when we got back to my place saphron , roark , flint and i went into the livingroom flint let his flareon out of its pokeball he seamed to be puzled why my flareon was not there , obvusly flint has not told him yet , my house phone rang it was byron on the other end he wanted to speek too roark  
" um volkner is it okay if i crash here for a while " i was a little uneasy but my mouth has a mind of its own " yea sure " god why did i say that " my dad said that my gym needs renovating again " god i know this will end badly


	4. Chapter 4

the next week is tough , lots of gym battles , every one wants the beaon badge i think its because there giving away free ferry tickes to victory road , roark was still sleeping on my sofa , elory had gone back to kanto , it was about 1:00 pm i went on a walk to my gym just to see what elory had done , i put off going to the gym because i was worrired that she had must it all up , i walked in luxio and jolteon where running up and down the battle fild , i couldnt see anything diffrent with the gym but since elory had done someing there has been no more black outs , something suddenly made the hole room go cold , i felt something touch my back , it was so light "iiiiiinnnnviiisseeoooon " it was inviseon , his eyes started glowing a deep purple , at the same time luxio and jolteon had a glowing aura around them , they levetated towards me , raichu was sitting with his face in the wall , inviseons eyes started glowing a dark blue " do you like the gym , elory works realy hard on it " i did not no pokemon can talk but inviseo just spoke to me i dont know how but he did " you know that i can hear your thoughts " crap he can hear my thoughts " would you like me to show you what elory did " he looked at me then raichu , raichu did not look happy , " com'on this way "

inviseon took me to some big genirators that where making a lot of noise " these generators are the gyms eneagy supply " yay no more black outs , " i got to go " then inviseon leaft , well i have 1 gym battle today but its not untill later  
i open the door to my house and i see roark there stairing at a family portraite " volkner who are they , in the photo" i walk over to him " thats me , thats elory , thats wes,thats saphron, thats my dad , thats my mum , and thats all our eeveelutions " we all looked so happy in the photo " you look soo little in the photo , when was this taken " i was 15 when the photo was taken " it was taken 8 years ago " ahhh a sound sooooooooooooo old , roarks like my friend but i dont even know how old he is , " why dose your family fave all those eeveelutions" to be honist i didnt know so i just made it up " um cos thats our thing " its good he cant read my mind like inviseon ,  
raichu looked realy unhappy , he was sitting in the corner of the room where flareons bed was , he was looking at a little moltrez toy , it was flareons favouret , i could see little tears forimg in the corner of his eyes , luxio walked over to gim and hedbutted him , witch is a sighn of afection , jolteon was being a little pain in the but , he was chasing a geen ball up and down the coridoor , poor raichu , i haddnt notest befor but roark had a strange fastion sence , he was waring a hardhat with a light and was waring gloves , i dont know why but he allso had lots of dirt on his boots , he notest me looking at him , he scofft , i quickly looked away  
i walked into the kitchin , there was 4 empty bolws on the floor , it looks like roarks pokemon had made them selfs at home , roark walked in with a rock in his hands , i guess he wasnt looking where he was going and walked into me " ahh .. sorry volkner " i looked down at his face , he was looking at the floor " its okay " i tryed to make him feel a little better by putting my hand on his sholder , then out of no where a blackout , i think the blackout scared him he jumped and tund on the light on his hardhat , it was hard to look at his face because the light was so god dam bright , to be honist that wasent the only thing that was hard , if you get what i mean , hang on a second ... am i fealing the same feling the i get around girls , oh crap , this dose not look good , the lights turnd back on and roark had taken of his hat off , i never notist but his eyes where a kinda redish brown , then out of no where he leand in and kissed me , i didnt know what to do , i have never kissed a boy before , it felt kinda strange

we


	5. Chapter 5

v

this chapter was writen from the perstpective of roark  
ahhhhh why the hell did i do that , he probibly hates me now , im gonna go to the beach untill i have got my courige up again  
the sand on the beach was realy warm , i was consiering to jump onto the grownd and hug it , but insted i just sat on the sand , waves ont the ocain where sparkling , i looked out over the sea, there was no one on the beach , witch was suprising because the beach was so beautifl, then all of sudden i birst into tears i guess it was cecause i was so inbarsest , my cheaks felt like there where burning , then all of a sudden every thing went cold , i didnt wanna turn my head incase anything happend  
" why are you crying " , i jump , i turnd my head to see who it was , it was volkner " becasuse what i did ... you didnt do it back , im so sorry " i looked away i couldnt bear looking at his face " i was shocked thats all ,dosent mean i dident like it " he put his hand on my sholder , i didnt feal like crying any more , he sat next to me on the sand his hand still on my sholder "look you shouldn come back home " i looked at him " you mean your house " i scrached my neck " i was gonna ask you today wether you wanted to move in with me , like room mates " i looked at him kinda puzzled " but i have to go to my gym soon "  
"its okay , i was thinikg about moving to oreburgh city any way "  
" but your gym ... its in sunnyshore "  
" i have a zapdos in my pc box i can use it to fly to places "  
i looked at him , i did not no he was this crazy  
" well if your moving to oreburgh , you sould move in with me " i could see his eyes widen with exitment  
" so when are you moving " i asked with a big smile on my face  
" well i dont know ,maby next week "  
i smile got wider  
" well then you better get packing "  
he ran in to his house , i was left there on the beach , i dont know what i was feeling but it felt good  
i walked into the house , i guess volkner was up stairs , raichu and jolteon where playing keep-away with a mew toy , it was funny to watch , i could hear volkner baning around up stairs , my phone was vibrating in my pocket , it was my dad caling me  
" hello dad"  
" hey roark , i have done renovating the gym "  
" thats cool"  
" well so yea if you wnt to you can come back now "  
" sure i will come back today "  
i put the phone down , and i go upstairs to see what volkner was doing , i put my hand on the door handle  
" d-dont come in " shouted volkner  
" ok" i looked through the key hole and i could see volkner standing in the corner of the room and luxio was standing on the bed with a rare candy in his mouth , luxio was growling at him " look luxio i just want you to evolve , you dont need to be so upset about it " luxio was now calming down a little , luxio put the rare candy down and ate it , luxio was evolving , the room filled with light , when the light was gonw , where luxio was standing there was a luxray "luxray , you did it " volkner ran over to him and gave luxray a hug " LUXXXXRAY" luxray shouted , i open the door ever so slowly " why couldnt i come in " i ask " because i didnt want you getting hurt by luxray " he said with his face in luxrays mane " what do you want to do " i ask , volkners face now had a big smile on it " well , we have a lot of time on our hand and ..." his eyes got realy big , i was a little concerned , he looked at the bed and back at me

jv


End file.
